


Les Gardiens du Phare

by AllenKune



Series: One-Shot Original [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Lighthouse Keeper, Lighthouses, M/M, Rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il pleuvait encore. La matinée allait être longue pour les gardiens du phare.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: One-Shot Original [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005912
Kudos: 2





	Les Gardiens du Phare

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui encore, le genre de pluie qui mouillait en seulement quelque minute et laissait surtout la petite ile boueuse. Jonas n'avait pas envie de sortir du confort chaud du lit, la simple vue que lui offrait sa fenêtre lui donnait froid. La chaleur de ses draps et de son lit semblait bien plus agréable, surtout avec la compagnie qu'il avait.

Malheureusement Jonas était un gardien de phare, et d'ici quelques heures il devrait se lever pour se rendre au phare et l'allumer pour la nuit, peut être même dans la fin de journée si la pluie continuer ainsi.

L'homme avait toujours trouvé ça idiot que la maison des gardiens soit sur la petite plage de l'île, laissant le phare seul sur le plus haut point de l'amas de roche et de terres. Forçant en cas de pluie de bien longue minutes de marche sur un chemin boueux, et sous les vents quand une tempête s'annoncer.

Jonas soupira, se retournant pour se blottir contre la poitrine du second gardien du phare, Edvin. Il était obligatoire d'avoir deux hommes pour veiller sur un phare, et Jonas ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Cela offrait toute l'intimité que leur relation demander.

Personne ne pouvait les juger en tant que marin, ils n'étaient pas mieux qu'eux sur leurs grands navires, et personne ne pouvais les observaient sur leur île déserte. Ils pouvaient partager leur lit, se blottir nue l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il partager la petit maison des gardiens. Ils pouvaient vivre leur amour, sans les jugements ou les regards des autres.

Heureusement ils pouvaient vivre en autonomie presque totale, avec un petit potager capable de fournir des pommes de terre, des carottes, quelques racines et des pommes et mures. De quoi évité plusieurs maladies de marins comme on le disait. Ils avaient aussi une cave remplie d'assez de conserve pour une année entière pour deux voir trois gardiens. Ils avaient malgré tout la possibilité de pêcher, ou ramasser lors de tempête les poissons échoué sur la plage.

Un bateau arriver de la cote chaque semaine, avec assez de vivre pour une semaine et les journaux de la semaine avec parfois des nouveaux habits ou des livres qu'offrait la brigade marine de temps en temps.

Jonas se moquait de savoir comment aller le continent, préférant le plaisir de manger de la viande fraiche qui changer des conserves ou du poisson quand on ravitaillement n'était pas possible à cause de tempête ou d'épidémie. Il aimait par contre les livres qu'ils recevaient, aimant voir leur petite bibliothèque qui était vide à leur arriver, mise a part un livre sur les astres, se remplir lentement et presque déborder en plusieurs années de gardes.

Edvin lui aimé lire le journal devant la cheminer de leur petite maison, appréciant les nouvelles sans pour autant en prendre part. Cela était presque domestique.

En attendant la pluie continuée, semblant présager une tempête qui les priverait d'un ravitaillement future. Jonas se préparer déjà à devoir cuisiné les poissons que la mer recracherais sur la plage. Rien de bien passionnant alors que le bruit de la pluie devenait plus forte. Il devait avoir encore un sac de riz de leur président ravitaillement, et il espérait qu'il pourrait cueillir quelque plantes dans leur potager.

Il gémit contre Edvin encore endormie, espérant qu'au moins la pluie s'arrête avant leur tour de garde.


End file.
